Visiting the Icecream Man
by McKenzie rox
Summary: It's really hot lately and so Alfred decides to give France a visit to cool down. FrUs. WARNING: Thus story is labeled M for a reason guys. Also for Popsicle play. / Don't like then id recommend you keep away o 3 o


I bit off the end of my Popsicle wiping the sweat off of my brow before shoving the cold red, white, and blue colored treat in my mouth again knocking on Francis's door stepping back to wait. The door pushed open and I shivered delightedly at the gust of cold air on me from his air conditioning.

Francis's head popped out, his hair slightly messed up from its usual carefully made style, and he beamed "Mon Amerique?"

He opened the door and walked out in a button up blue, red, and white shirt, with the first few buttons undone showing his chest. I gulped at the soft looking skin and looked lower eyeing the black pants "Haha! dude whats up with the fancy get up? you expectin' someone or something?" I gave a tilted smile shoving a hand in my blue jean pockets straightening out my simple black t-shirt

The Frenchman blinked at me and grinned stepping back into the air conditioning "Ah? Non, I was just doing somezhing, zis was ze first shirt I had on hand~" he straightened up smiling "So, what is Amerique doing here? It is about ze intolerable heat?"

I nodded lightly grinning around the Popsicle and pulled it out with an audible pop beaming "Haha, yeah, I may be the hero but I am just too hot!" I posed flipping my hair jokingly before looking back "But seriously, man, it is just waaay too hot in America and I wanted to chill with you so I wouldn't have to hear Arthur yelling at me about 'global warming' or 'to be better to the earth it's all we got'. So can I come in, bro?"

Francis paused, as if going into thought, before nodding and stepping aside and, with a wave of his hand, let me in. "Oui, put your shoes to ze side, mon amour, you are just in time too, I was just making a snack~"

I looked up sniffing and looked over making a face "I don't smell anything."

Francis and laughed "Oui, I am making ze ice cream~"

I stopped at that and looked over smiling sweetly "Can I have some? Pleeeeease? Like, I love ice cream man!"

Francis laughed at that and nodded sitting on the couch, "Oui, I know zis. I had to make more anyways, it is getting low again after Feliciano's last visit~ I have plenty for you to have some, mon amour~ you should watch out, zough, or you will get too big to get zrough a door~ asking for ice cream still having a Popsicle~" He was obviously joking but I still frowned a bit at that shifting in my chair uncomfortably.

I hesitated to ask but eventually said "You had Feli over? Don't you guys still have, like, some bad relationship after the World Wars?"

He shook his head answering "Non, I never had stressed relations wizh him, he was just on Germany's side, und we captured him often. I would always have him in ze comforts when wizh moi und fed him well even during ze wars~"

I felt a bit or jealousy lurch at that but shoved it down and looked up "Hey, do you have that ice cream made? It's still really hot in here, I mean, cooler than outside but it is still hot." He stood with a nod "Oui, I will go check on it, mon amour, if it is done I will bring you some~"

He turned leaving and I promptly layed back on the cushion behind me sulking over him treating Italy so nice. I mean, I'm America! He should have invited the hero over first! I looked to the kitchen as dishes rattled shoving the Popsicle back in my mouth and grinned as Francis came over with two bowls of bright orange ice cream.

He paused as he noticed the Popsicle and I grinned cheekily around it. He shook his head with a slight chuckle sitting down and crossing his legs setting the other bowl of ice cream close to me. He brought a spoon up, filled with the bright orange ice cream, to his mouth and, giving a contented sigh, closed his eyes as the cold treat cooled him slightly.

I snickered "I guess you noticed it was hot in here too then."

He opened an eye and smirked lightly "Oui, do I make you hot, Amerique?"

I laughed not getting the innuendo talking around the Popsicle "Yeah, France is just that hot I guess!"

He opened both eyes looking on amusedly "Oui, I am surprised you are in France, I would be in Amerique in my mind~"

I blinked and grinned at that nodding pulling the sticky treat out now that it wasn't dripping too much "Yeah! I'd love for you to be in America! Like, you should visit man, it would be awesome to have you in America all the time!"

Francis choked on his ice cream laughing and I tilted my head before be looked up, eyes shining with amusement still, "Oui, I will make sure zat I am in Amerique soon zen~ how about now~?"

He said it jokingly but I nodded quickly "Totally! We could do so much that way!"

Francis paused giving me an odd look and he slid over to the couch wrapping an arm around me smirking now. "How about I bring somezhing cold to cool it down too zen~"

I blinked at the arm and gulped "Y-yeah, go ahead, it is, like, so hot in America right now." I coughed slightly and his smirk grew to a grin. He pulled the Popsicle from my hand into his mouth pushing me down onto the couch. He hovered over me and reached up pulling it out slowly letting his tongue peek out staring heatedly down at me. I gulped at his grin feeling my groin stir at the tempting sight. He pulled the Popsicle out slowly setting it into the ice cream bowl to the side licking his lips of the red liquid remaining. He gave me a kind smile that I returned shakily "U-um, France, dude, can you get off? You're making me kind of uncomfortable."

He gave a sigh and sadly shook his head "Non, for you see, I was doing somezhing else when you stopped by, und you stopped moi. I was going to ignore it but you tease moi wizh jokes und I can't control myself now~" he lowered quickly and silenced any argument I had with a quick lick to the neck.

I yelped slightly at it, shocked by the bold action, and jerked back as far as I could into the cushion making France pout. He bit down lightly sucking the skin and hummed pulling off slightly to say "Ah~ Amerique your skin tastes good wizh ze Popsicle~"

I blushed and squirmed under him "Shut up, France! Get off man!" I felt his grin on my neck as his lips fell back to it, sucking a spot, and I gave a moan at the wonderful feeling. One of my hands shot up covering my mouth as my head tilted up to give him more room as blood rushed to my groin. I gulped slightly as Francis hummed a bit and pulled off scraping his teeth across the, now, sensitive skin.

A groan rolled in my chest at that and he smirked down at me grabbing my Popsicle out of the ice cream and sucked on it, rubbing it with his tongue in a way that made my groin stir with arousal. I stared at the Popsicle as he gave it attention before putting it back in the dish and moved back down grabbing my chin.

I gave a noise of shock as I felt his cold lips touch mine and my mouth was invaded by his tongue which quickly went to work, rubbing around my mouth, filling it with the flavor of the sweet treats.

I gave a groan at the cooled organ, flavored by the citrusy ice cream and my Popsicle, and my mind went foggy as I wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer kissing him back in a battle of tongues. I relished in the cool sweetness as our tongues played together until I was jerked to reality as he unzipped my pants delving in and grabbing me. I pulled up, propping myself up with my elbows blushing still and silently mourned the loss of flavor "Francis! Dude stop touching that!"

He looked down and shook his head "Non, you are seeming to enjoy it~" I looked down and gulped around the lump forming in my throat as I saw it was useless to lie. My dick stood at full attention down there and, even as I tried willing it away, it grew more at Francis's ministrations. Francis grinned up at me rubbing my shaft again and another groan slipped past my lips as my head fell back in pleasure.

My hips pushed up a bit trying to get him to go faster but he pushed them back down letting go completely. I looked down ready to whine about the loss until his cooled hands slid up my shirt his slim fingers playing with the skin. His fingernails trailed about gently giving me goosebumps and I shivered at it until my shirt abruptly came up and an icy mouth encircled my nipple. I yelped at the feeling and the sound quickly became a groan of approval as his tongue circled the nipple and he bit down rubbing the other one.

I looked down panting, slightly breathless, and said "Fr-France quit- ah- quit teasing me!"

He looked up smirking and pulled off with a light pop laying flush against me grinding down and he cooed "But mon amour~ you like it, und you look as appetizing as mon ice cream~ I did promise to cool you down~"

I wiggled under him, thrusting up against his pants, and pouted "You did? Ad this is just making me hotter! Not cool!" I whined and he smirked flicking his tongue out to lick my jaw lightly and pulled his crotch away.

I made a noise of annoyance at that raising my hips to follow him and he, once again, pushed me down "Non, mon amour~ zat is your doing~ you would not be near zis hot if you did not rub against me like zat~" he slowly made his way down, biting and licking the skin on his way, making me groan appreciatively when he finally made it to my cock. I pushed closer expecting him to take me in his mouth but he instead slid my pants and boxers off and retreated again.

I moaned frustratedly falling back on the couch "France stop teasing me man!"

He looked up and smirked "I am not teasing now~ but you were hot, oui? Let moi fix zis~" I looked down slightly wary of that with him down there and he grabbed my Popsicle from the bowl, now covered in the orange ice cream, and licked it lightly "You were enjoying zis very much, were you not?" I slowly nodded and he grinned "Zen let moi let you enjoy it again~" I made a noise of confusion until the Popsicle was pushed up my entrance.

I yelled out at the cold clenching the Popsicle "Fuck! France that's cold! Take it out, take it out!"

He looked up pushing it further in and twisted it around. I quickly raised a fist to my mouth biting down looking down shocked as the cold stick turned from painfully cold to pleasant as it brushed further in me. I gulped moaning around the fist as France pushed it in and out, watching my entrance, carefully eyeing it hungrily. After a few more thrusts I jerked back and he flipped me over raising my hips up spreading my legs and continued pushing the cold treat in me "You are eating it just as greedily own here as up zere mon amour~ what do you zink? Should I let it keep some of it?"

He grinned up at me and I paled as I realized what he meant shaking my head rapidly. He smirked and pushed it further making me groan. I tried to stop him by attempting to force it out clenching around it as best I could. He leaned forward taking the head of my dick into his hand rubbing it and I loosened up, unwillingly letting him push in all the way holding the stick back, and I twitched at the feeling until he gently tilted it too far and suddenly I felt his lips on my dick. I gave a thrust of my hips, shoving more of myself into his mouth, and the Popsicle broke off. I yelped as I felt the sticky, cold, stiff chunk of the Popsicle slid further in me and I layed still spreading my legs wider arching off trying to help it along.

I shivered and panted at the feeling of the still frozen chunk sliding deeper into me. Francis pulled off, making a wet noise as he released me, and grinned up moving up to sit up "I am doing as I promised, non? You are not feeling so cold anymore, oui?" He smirked down at me and bowed his head down to my ass. I opened my legs wider looking down confusedly as he spread my cheeks until I felt warmth hit my entrance. I blushed deeply at that as the warm object wiggled and rubbed in me. I groaned lightly bracing my arms in front of me and dropped my head blushing deeply.

I bit my lip and looked to the ceiling trying to ignore the feeling of his warm tongue in me, failing miserably as groans fell from my lips. He chuckled pushing further in, licking the sweet liquid left by the Popsicle within me. I moaned loudly at that, clenching around him, and he pulled back grinning "You taste as good down here as up zere too~ maybe ze Popsicle was ze cause of zat?"

I blushed and shook my head mumbling "No... That's because I cle..." I gradually got quieter keeping the last part to myself. He raised a brow and I looked down spreading my legs wider with my arms inviting him in "W-whatever, man, just get on with it!"

He pouted "You hurt moi, mon amour~ but I would like to, but you still aren't ready~ I zought you would like ze foreplay, I was not right?" He grabbed the ice cream from the table wiggling three fingers into it moving them around coating them generously in it pushing a finger into me. I pushed back on his finger, still lose from the tongue and Popsicle, and he slid in the second scissoring them around.

I whined lightly before answering "I never said that... Hey, why am I the only one undressed?" I made a face "I know I'm the hero and so my body is better but I don't want to be the only one, I won't laugh at you."

He made a face at that "I zink you are trying to avoid moi, mon amour." He pushed in the third wriggling them around stretching me, making me whine again at the feeling of being stretched too far.

I moved my hips around "No, but you stripped me of all my clothes man, it's emb- Ah!" I gasped as it suddenly got better. I panted slightly pushing on him "Hit that again!"

He gave an Ohonhonhon~ and said "I see I found mon amour's spot~" he pulled the fingers free and stepped back grabbing the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head. I couldn't help but gape at the sight.

"France! Why are you so weak when you have all... That?!" I waved to him shocked. He was paled under his clothes, of course, and his chest covered in hair a trail of hair going to his groin which was erect, a fact I could now fully see by the huge bulge in his pants, but he was covered in muscle. He was lean and slender, managing to be both elegant and strong.

He raised a brow "What do you mean? Big brozher is very strong. I just don't like fighting, it is not to my likening, I do like to use my strength when I'm doing zings zat involve love~" he grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers wiggling them down his hips letting his cock pop out. I gulped at the size of it, feeling a painful throb from my own erect penis, and licked my lips at it.

"Wi-will it fit?"

He looked down and nodded "Of course, mon amour, it is not too big~ I have fit it into ozhers before~" I gulped and nodded as he stepped forward grabbing more of the ice cream hissing slightly as he rubbed it on him.

I stared at his penis, dripping with ice cream, and bit my lip nodding slowly "Okay then, dude, just be careful."

He rolled his eyes "Oui, I know my way around ze making love, mon amour, I am ze country of it after all~" he grinned stepping forward grabbing my legs pushing my arms off them gently and moved them above his shoulders to lie there, positioning himself above my entrance thrusting into me in one push. I gave a yelp at that jerking at the coldness as it returned full force quickly heating up. He paused settling in all the way in and looked down at me from above grinning wincing a bit thrusting lightly in me.

"You're so tight." He groaned out giving a particularly deep thrust.

I gasped at it pushing back on him shouting "Francis!"

He paused and grinning perversely grabbing my hips "Zen you are ready? Good~" he straightened up, making me gulp slightly as he pulled out. I shouted out as he pushed back in, loving the marvelous friction, and pushed back on him encouragingly.

He groaned at that repeating the action until he got into a hurried pace, slamming into my prostate blinding me with pleasure. My groans fell freely as he slammed into me and I gripped around wildly for anything to grip until he pulled all the way out flipping me onto my back pushing back in quickly going down to bite my neck harshly. I moaned loudly clenching his back leaving bright red marks going down it.

His pace picked up and he moved his head biting down and sucking in random spots groaning his pleasure as he pushed into me. I soon gripped him tightening and moaned "Fr-Fran-Franci-" I couldn't finish the sentence past his thrusts filling me and shouted out cumming all over our chests. I clenched around him tightening up and his me,her throbbed hotly inside me as he thrust several times more into me until he pushed in further cumming inside me and stilled.

We lay there panting, sweaty, and hot when he looked down slowly grinning and licked up my chest pulling some cum up tasting it before leaning in licking up the lines of cum on my chest and moving up taking my open panting mouth with his own pushing his slicked tongue in toying with my own. I groaned lightly at the taste of me in his mouth and he pulled up whispering "I guess it wasn't ze ice cream. You are just delicious."

I blushed deeply as he slowly pulled out shivering at the feeling of it until he was completely out and plopped beside me kissing my neck gently. I grumbled "Yeah, whatever man." And tuned on my side curling up to his naked body "... Hey, dude, you said you were doing something before I came here, what was it?"

"Ah. I was masturbating."

I paused laughing at that "Of course you were!" I snuggled into him "I wondered why you looked so messed up."

He nodded wrapping an arm around me pressing my head to his chest to hear his heart beat calming down from the excitement. It slowly lulled me to sleep on him and so I, wrapping an arm around him, fell asleep I'm his comfortable warmth.


End file.
